The Servant
by Kyle J
Summary: Kagami and Tsukasa. Two twins damned by fate. Split at a young age, Tsukasa became a wicked dictator with Kagami as her secret servant. Kagami will do anything to make her sister smile, even become evil herself. *On hiatus until further notice
1. Prologue continuity version

**Well back by popular demand(by popular I mean by five people)**

**This is more like a remix of the original story, featuring an alterted story and fixed spelling mistakes.**

**I didn't intend on releasing this so soon, but a lot has been going on in my life and I am unable to write chapter 7 of "Battle for Kagamin" at this time**

**A lot of people have brought of Tsukasa's personallty. Just trust me, her real personality is vital to the story.**

**Also the time period is unknown, it's not modern and it's not medieval. Think more like a pre-Renaissance period, but with no direct time. **

**It takes place in a land where Kingdom is spelled with an 'E'**

* * *

Prologue

It was a nice day in June. The sun was shining and nice breeze filled the land. Flowers and beautiful birds were everywhere, and on a small green hill two twin sisters could be seen.

The two girls were Kagami and Tsukasa. They were the young daughters of the king's servant. The twins were very close and one never seen without the other.

The two always smiled and played together. Some days they ran around fields and other days they played with the king's royal animals. However they were always on the hill. Every day they would sit on it and make grass necklaces for each other.

"How's yours coming along sis?" Tsukasa asked eagerly.

Kagami just smiled as she continued to make the necklace. "I'm almost done, and you?"

"I'm not doing so well today." Tsukasa said with a small giggle.

"Heh heh, well take your time, we've got all day." Kagami said giggling herself. She stopped and looked up at the clouds. To Kagami it was the perfect day, just her and her twin.

Tsukasa stood up and started to walk round. As she walked away Kagami turned around and noticed her.

"Where're you going?" Kagami asked as she stared at her sister.

"To look for pretty rocks." Tsukasa replied innocently.

"Well why didn't you say so silly, here let me help you find some." Kagami said with a smile.

Kagami got up and followed her sister both leaving the unfinished necklaces behind. It seemed like an average day for the six year old girls, but they didn't know that this day would change their world forever.

* * *

In the main chamber the king held an important meeting that all his most trusted servants attended. He seemed stressed. Sweat went down his forehead as he began to speak.

"My loyal servants we have a crisis." The king said in a sad tone. "My daughter died this morning."

A sudden gasp came from the servants as they heard this. The princess was the only child the king had before an incident happened that made him unable to have children. She was the soul heir to the throne. With her gone nobody can rule the Kingdome.

"I am positive that you all know the problem this puts us in." The king said in his deep voice.

All the servants just nodded. One servant stood up and spoke.

"Your majesty, just how did she die?" He asked.

"She was ill and died of disease." The king said looking away from his subjects.

The room was silent. Nobody dared say a thing until the king would speak. The servants waited for their king to speak. Finally after a few minutes he spoke.

"Now for the reason I called you all here, I have found a substitute." The king said in a dark voice.

"Substitute sire?" One women asked.

"Yes, I found a girl who looks similar and is the right age, if she pretends to be the princess than nobody will know the difference except you all here." The king said as he stared at the servants.

"Why are you telling us?" The women asked.

"Because, nobody outside the palace gates has seen her, but every one in this room has." The king said as he turned to face his personal butler.

"You don't mean…" The butler started to say.

"Yes Tadao, I am talking about your daughter." The king said in a voice that both scared and edevery body in the room.

"No, I won't let you take one of my daughters from me." Tadao said in protest.

"You dare go against your king!" The king angrily said as he called his guards. "Then you must die!"

After saying this, the king ordered his guards, who surrounded Tadao, to kill him. All of the servants were completely shocked with the king's actions, but none dare protest. Tadao was the king's most loyal servant and had been for twenty years. That meant nothing while the king laughed as his guards performed the execution.

"Now go and bring that Tsukasa girl to me." The king said as he sent his guards off. He then turned to the servants. "You are to speak nothing of this, you will raise the other one to be a servant like her father. Do not let the two meet as long as I live." The king said in a dark voice.

All the servants nodded to the king's satisfaction.

"Good, now dismissed." The king said as he waved his hand.

* * *

"Are you done yet sis?" Tsukasa asked peeking over her sister's shoulder.

"Almost, and you?" Kagami said looking at Tsukasa.

"Yep, look." Tsukasa said as Kagami turned around.

Tsukasa held up a jade colored rock with a wire going through it. Kagami had been amazed that she had found it in the garden to begin with.

"That's a pretty necklace Tsukasa." Kagami said with a smile.

"I made it for you sis." Tsukasa said as she handed it to Kagami.

"Really?, thank you." Kagami said as she reached for it.

Suddenly a group of palace guards walked up to them. Before either girl had a chance to speak they grabbed Tsukasa.

"AHH, SIS!" Tsukasa screamed a she held to the necklace while Kagami held the other end.

"TSUKASA!" Kagami screamed as her sister let go of the necklace and was take away.

The twins stared into each others eyes. Both full of tears as they were being separated. Before Kagami could go after the guards she was stopped by three maids.

"Kagami, you are to come with us." They said as they grabbed Kagami's arm.

"But they're taking my sister!" Kagami sobbed.

"She'll be safe, just come with us." The maids said restraining Kagami from running.

With the strength of the three maids the lifted Kagami and took her towards the servant's chambers. The whole time Kagami just cried and stared at the jade necklace that Tsukasa gave her.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kagami asked as they reached the servant's chambers.

"You are going to become a royal servant to the king." One maid said as they set Kagami down on a bed.

"Will I see Tsukasa again?" Kagami asked sadly.

The three maids just looked at themselves unsure. Finally one spoke. "Probably not." She sadly said.

Kagami would have started to cry heavily right there, but her eyes were already dry. She just looked at the necklace. After staring at the jade stone for what seemed like an hour. Kagami put the necklace around her neck and turned towards the maids.

"I will see her again one day, I know that." Kagami said with determination. "Just tell me what to do as a servant and I'll get by."

The maids smiled at Kagami's determination. However they felt uneasy about letting Kagami believe that she would ever see Tsukasa again, but only time could tell.

* * *

Tsukasa was brought to the throne room where she stood scared before the king. Seeing her the king walked up to her a put his hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome my daughter, Princess Tsukasa." He said in a warm voice.

"W…what?, I'm not a princess." Tsukasa said confused.

The king just smiled and looked at her. "You are now." He said as he picked her up and sat her on the throne. "Everything I this room will be yours one day, you are my daughter, so you are the princess."

"What about my sister, where's Kagami?" Tsukasa asked in a weak voice.

"What sister, the princess is an only child. This Kingdome is for you to enjoy and you only." The king said trying to convince Tsukasa. "Do you understand?"

Tsukasa thought for a minute. She realized that she was being offered power and royalty. She could have any one of her fantasies fulfilled. All she had to do was forget her sister.

After some thinking the six year old decided that Kagami would be fine without her and that she might as well have fun with this situation.

"Yes…..father." Tsukasa said with a wicked grin on her face.

The king was satisfied. "Good, your maids will take you to your room." He said with a smile as he walked away.

"This way to your room lady Tsukasa." The maids said as the smiled towards Tsukasa.

"_Hmm I wonder…_" Tsukasa thought before she spoke. "I don't feel like walking, carry me." She said in a stubborn voice.

"As you wish." One of the maids said as she lifted Tsukasa up and started carrying her.

"_I think I'm going to enjoy this._" Thought Tsukasa as her wicked grin grew bigger.

**==5 Years Later==**

Kagami woke up at the crack of dawn. This was normal for servants because they had early morning duties. Kagami got dressed and applied her two pigtails. As she was getting ready she heard a knock at her door.

"Kagami you awake yet?" The voice said softly.

The voice was the most familiar one Kagami knew. It was Ayano one of the chef's daughters. Because the two worked in the same wing of the palace, they became good friends and started leaving the chambers together.

"Yeah I'm up, what about Misao?" Kagami said in a joking voice.

"Well you know her, she's still asleep." Ayano said with a giggle. "I'll go wake her up." With that Ayano left.

Kagami laughed a little. Misao was the daughter of the maids. Like Kagami and Ayano she also worked in the same area and left with them. The only problem is her laziness.

Kagami just put her thoughts aside and grabbed a small wooden chest. She opened it to reveal a small jade necklace. It was Kagami's most prized possession and she wore it every day in hope that she'd see her twin again.

Kagami put the necklace on and left her room. She found Ayano and a sleepy Misao waiting for her.

"Can't you ever wake up on time?" Kagami asked with a smile.

"Well you know I would, but I work hard, so I need my sleep" Misao said scratching the back of her head.

"But you hardly work at all." Kagami said teasingly.

"Yeah, but the work I do is hard!" Misao said defensively.

"Whatever." Kagami said as the three started walking to their positions.

* * *

It was around noon when Princess Tsukasa decided to get up. She gave a big yawn and stretched her arms out before ordering her maids to carry her to the dinning hall.

"Have the chef make my normal breakfast, and tell him to make it fast!" Tsukasa ordered.

"Yes my lady." The maids said as they ran to give the chef Tsukasa's order.

"Good afternoon Tsukasa." The king warmly said as he entered the room.

"Good afternoon father." Tsukasa said with a bow.

The king just smiled and sat down. He was happy. It only took one year to get Tsukasa to fully adapt to being the princess. She completely forgot about Kagami by the second year. Now it was as if Tsukasa was really his daughter who had died five years earlier.

"MAIDS, GET IN HERE AT ONCE AND SERVE MY FATHER!" Tsukasa shouted.

Instantly four maids ran to the king and offered services. The king just laughed. Tsukasa had become quite the bossy girl. She gave orders out all the time and she was a strict punisher. However the king loved this about her. It meant that she had good qualifications to be a queen.

Once their meals came, king and princess ate in peace.

* * *

The day was over and Kagami was doing her favorite pastime, listening to the other servant's stories of the day. She especially loved the ones about the princess, who Kagami believed was evil by the stories she gave her fellow servants. All of the servants made sure to never let Kagami find out that her sister was the princess so they only referred to her the princess.

"And then she shouted at the chef for not putting enough salt on her food." One maid said.

"Oh I feel so bad for father." Ayano said with a giggle.

"This princess must be the evilest person on the planet." Kagami said honestly.

"She just may be." Most of the others said.

"Well good night." Kagami said walking into her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at her necklace. "_I will find you one day..Tsukasa._" Kagami said in her mind as she fell asleep.

**==7 Years Later==**

It was early morning when the king died. It was a sad day for the whole Kingdome. The only person not sad by this was the new Queen Tsukasa.

"I will miss you father." Tsukasa said in her room. "But I am really going to enjoy my new power."She added with her wicked grin.

"You wished to see me your highness?" The royal recorder said as he appeared before Tsukasa.

"Yes I want you to write down my new laws." Tsukasa said turning towards him.

The recorder saw her grin and felt worried. "_I hope she isn't as crazy as she looks._" He thought as he prepared his pen.

* * *

Kagami was busy cleaning the throne room with all the other servants. That night the ceremony to crown the princess queen would take place. All the servants were cleaning, cooking, and setting up like crazy. Nobody had a chance to sit down.

While the massive preparations were happening the queens messenger came down to the throne room.

"I need a servant." The messenger said sternly.

"Kagami you help him, everybody else is more to do than you." Ayano said while not paying attention.

"Fine." Kagami said with a sign as she got up ad followed the messenger.

"Wait a minute, who did Kagami just go to serve?" Misao asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter, we need to get to work." The head maid said as she finished polishing the throne.

Kagami was being lead to a place she had never seen before. She followed the messenger to the upper wing, a place that was normally forbidden to he eighteen year old servant. She was intrigued by the sight of the beautifully decorated hallway leading to a huge door.

"Umm excuse me, what are my services needed for?" Kagami asked as she saw the door.

"Her highness needs assistance with her hair." The messenger said as he knocked on the door.

Kagami was stunned. She was finally about to meet the women that she had called evil for twelve years. She shook slightly as the door opened.

"Come in servant, messenger stay out." A voice said from the open doorway.

Kagami assumed this was the queen and walked in the room. Right after she entered the room the door slammed shut causing her to jump. Kagami slowly made her way to a large mirror with a young women with purple hair sat in front of. Kagami instantly knew that this must be the queen.

"Grab the brush and style my hair." The queen said sternly.

"Yes your highness." Kagami said as she grabbed the brush and approached the queen.

"Hold on you sound funny, how long have you worked here?" The queen asked with her dark tone.

"I've worked here for twelve years your highness." Kagami said politely.

"Then let me look at you." The queen said turning around and looking face to face with Kagami.

Kagami was in shock. She knew the women. She was her twin sister Tsukasa, there was no denying it.

"TSU…TSUKASA?" Kagami shouted out in shock.

"Who gave you the right to use my name servant!" Tsukasa said with disgust.

"It's me, Kagami, your twin." Kagami said still surprised by the sight of her twin sister.

"What are you talking about, I'm an only child." Tsukasa said, now annoyed by Kagami.

"No, I'm your sister, Kagami, look you made this necklace for me years ago." Kagami said pulling out her jade necklace.

Tsukasa stared at the necklace for a couple minutes than back at Kagami. "That's some cheap jewelry you have there." She said annoyed.

"You found this jade rock in the garden twelve years ago, don't you remember me?" Kagami said with small tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, I would bother soiling my hands by picking up rocks in my garden." Tsukasa stated sourly.

Kagami was devastated. She waited twelve years to see her twin. Then she finally did and she didn't remember her.

"But Tsukasa, I missed you." Kagami said with tears in her eye.

"You interest me, servant." Tsukasa said with no emotion. Tsukasa stared at Kagami for a while before speaking again. "I need a personal servant that nobody else knows of, I will allow to to live, even with the insult you gave me. " She said coldly. "But only if you do whatever I say, and never tell a soul, you are not even allowed to speak to the other servants."

Kagami was crushed. "_Could my own twin really be this evil?_" She thought as she looked at her sister.

"Fine, if that is what you want, then I will do whatever you please." Kagami said trying to hide her emotions. "I may not be your sister, but you are my sister. You are my queen and I will do anything to make you smile." Kagami said with determination to not lose her twin again, even if she wasn't the same.

"Good, then I guess you'll do." Tsukasa said coldly.

"Then what is your first command for me, my queen?" Kagami said with a bow. "_I will do anything to make my sister happy as long as it means I can stay with her. Even if that means becoming as evil as her._" She thought as she looked into her sister's evil grin.

End

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the return of this story.**

**I wanted something to release to prove that I'm dead.(my grandmother is though, which is why I can't write)**

**Well hopefully I won't have to take this down again.**

**_Oh please, you act like you were forced to take the original down._**

**Umm... who are you?**

**_I'm Andoreedo Jeiku, I am here to keep you from giving crappy excuses like you have been for the last three months._ **

**Adoreedo Jeiku? What kind of retarded name is that.**

**_I don't know, ask yourself. Your ripped this whole thing off._**

**What are you talking about?**

**_Please, you act like nobody has heard the daughter of evil song series, you just stole the story from that, you only took it down because of Omegahu-_**

**LIES, YOU SPEAK LIES!**

**_Sure I do._**

**__****Shut up.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Fire

**Well I just spent the last three days in Las Vegas. I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I spent the entire night writing this chapter. This is a replacement/rewrite of an original chapter to this story. I used to have 5 chapters done when this story was originally written.**

** But when "He/She(not sure which it is) who's name will not be said" ****ruined this story, I had to rewrite it. **

_Sure, blame your crappy original version being ruined by someone else._

**I don't have time for you right now!**

**The only non rewritten material are the first four lines **

**please Enjoy & Review**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Fire

It was late at night. Normally all the people would be sleeping, but not tonight. Instead they were throwing water on a large fire that was burning down a local rice field.

"MORE WATER, WE NEED MORE WATER!" A man shouted as he tossed water from a bucket onto the flames.

Though several men threw dirt and water at the fire while other's watched, their effort weren't working well.

"OIL, THIS MUST BE AN OIL FIRE!" Another shouted after throwing more water at the fire.

"Who would have purposely set fire to this field?"

Suddenly a black arrow flew down and hit the ground, on it was a note. A boy took the note off the arrow and read it out loud.

"How pitiful, you didn't pay your taxes, and now you have nothing." The boy said out loud so all could hear. "Go ahead everybody, don't pay. I'm always in a mood for fun."

There was a spread of anger and disgust around most of the citizens as they guessed who the cause of the fire was. Most of them turned and looked in the direction the arrow came from and saw a figure in a black cloak turn and run away.

This wasn't anything new to them. They didn't know who was in the cloak, but they saw this person at several disasters. They all knew that this cloaked stranger caused all disasters in the name of the queen. For a year now this person had shot arrows with threats that only Queen Tsukasa could have made.

"I'd like to see that cloaked bastard try coming face to face with me!" The owner of the field said as he clenched his fists.

A good distance away on a giant rock sat the cloaked figure. She was far enough to not be seen by the people, yet close enough to watch the fire. She watched teary eyed as the wind blew ash on her.

This was the sixth fire she had set in a year's time. She started to recall her order as she watched the field burn.

* * *

"_KAGAMI, your queen requires your service!" A young woman around age nineteen with short purple hair shouted while clapping her hands hastily._

"_Yes, your highness." A woman around the same age with the same hair color, only in two long pigtails said as walked up to her and bowed._

"_How many times have I told you, you are to call me master!"The woman said in an annoyed voice._

"_Sorry, master." Kagami said still keeping her bow._

"_Good, now to the matter at hand." The woman said as she stood up. "Some farmers said they couldn't pay their taxes, I know that to be a lie." She said as she started to clench a fist. "And we all know that nobody lies to me, queen Tsukasa, nobody!" "So, I want you to burn down their rice field and give them this message." Tsukasa said as she gave Kagami a black arrow with a piece of paper tied around it._

"_Yes master." Kagami said as she grabbed the arrow._

"_Good, now dismissed."_

* * *

"I'm sorry, everybody." Kagami said as she got up and started walking back to the castle.

Things weren't always the way they are now. Kagami was once a simple maid in the palace. Until the day she angered the queen. After that day Kagami was banished from the Kingdome forever. At least that was what the citizen's and all the other maids were told.

The truth was that Queen Tsukasa wanted a secret servant to do her bidding, so she staged the banishing of a maid that interested her. At least that is Tsukasa's side of the story.

Only Kagami herself knows the whole story. She and Tsukasa were twin sisters who were separated at the age of five. Kagami was forced to be a maid in the king's palace. The day the queen was going to be crowned Kagami was sent to fix her hair. She tried to convince Tsukasa that they were sisters, bust she didn't believe her. Kagami's determination interested Tsukasa, so she pretended to banish her and make Kagami a secret servant.

It has been one year since then, and in that time span Kagami has been ordered to set seven fires, steal five horses, and kidnap two people, and vandalize twelve houses and two stores. However the worst of all Tsukasa's orders was when Kagami was forced to assassinate four people.

Because of her deeds, Kagami was both feared and hated by most of people in the Kingdome. She was known only as the black cloaked person.

It's not that Kagami wanted to do these things, but she had to. All year while doing these things Kagami kept thinking that maybe one day Tsukasa would remember and return to normal. However the more time went by, the more that dream started to fade away. Still that was the only thing keeping Kagami going.

After a twenty minute walk, Kagami made it back to the palace. After making sure she was not seen she entered through the secret passage to Tsukasa's room. When Kagami was outside her Tsukasa's room, she heard her consulting her messenger.

"So that rice field caught fire huh." Tsukasa said with a smirk.

"Yes your highness." The messenger said as he readied his pen. "What is your action?"

"Tell them they should have been protecting it better." Tsukasa said as she turned around.

"Yes your highness…oh there was something else." The messenger said as he finished writing.

"Oh yeah, what might that be?" Tsukasa said half heartedly.

"They say that the black cloaked person was spotted again." The messenger said hoping he wouldn't be punished for mentioning the queen's least favorite subject.

"Tell them such a person doesn't exist. Now get lost!" Tsukasa said with a wave of her hand. Seeing this as an easy way out, the messenger hurried out of the room.

Kagami hesitated before knocking on the door five times in a pattern. "Oh Kagami, you're finally back." Tsukasa said in a sarcastic voice. "Get in here now!"

Kagami ran into the room as fast as she could. She quickly took off her hood and bowed. "Good evening master, I have done as you requested" Kagami said as she prepared herself for discipline.

Tsukasa simply smiled at Kagami before smacking her on the head causing her to yelp. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN!" Tsukasa shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake." Kagami said while holding back tears of pain.

"You bet it was a mistake!" Tsukasa yelled as she started to violently hit Kagami with a shinai.

This type of punishment was well known to Kagami. Tsukasa didn't want people to know of Kagami, so every time she was seen Tsukasa beat her. This way Kagami would be less likely to be seen, but she always ended up being scene after sending the arrow. This was the tenth time Kagami was spotted, so Tsukasa was making sure the punishment would sting.

"WILL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON THIS TIME, HUH KAGAMI!" Tsukasa shouted so loud that everybody in the palace could hear hitting Kagami for each word.

To everybody else Kagami was supposedly banished and living in a different country far away for angering the queen. So whenever Tsukasa shouted her name, they suspected it to be paranoia of whatever Kagami did. It became a well known suspicion among the servants that whatever Kagami did made Tsukasa so mad that she banished her and started hitting things when she got bad news, and pretending that she was hitting Kagami.

"Wow, this is the sixth time this year, what do you think happened this time?" Ayano, a maid and daughter of the chef asked.

"Who knows, but I'm more curious as to what Kagami did before she got banished that the queen is still mad about it." Misao, another maid said.

"I don't know what she did, but it's a good thing she got banished, or Kagami would really be getting hurt right now." A butler said as he heard loud sounds of a shinai hitting something hardly.

All of the servants were in the main room of the workers wing. It was the smallest part of the palace, but it had several rooms, one for each servant, and a main room for the servants to relax in after a day's work. They all just sat there quietly listening to the queen yell at a pitch that echoed throughout the mostly sound proof palace, while hitting something with a shinai as hard as she could.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" The servants heard Tsukasa shout before an even louder crack was heard. "OH GREAT, NOW YOU BROKE MY SHINAI. LOOKS LIKE I'LL JUST HAVE TO HIT YOU MYSELF, KAGAMI!"

"What on earth did she hit that it broke a shinai?" Misao asked in astonishment.

"Maybe she hit a rock?" Ayano said in an uneasy voice.

"Oh yeah, because all queens keep a rock in their chamber." Misao said sarcastically, annoying Ayano.

"Well, what do you think it is then?" Ayano said suppressing her anger.

"I bet it was her messenger." Misao said while putting up her index finger.

"For your information I happen to be right here!" The messenger shouted at Misao as he stood up.

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen to the queen punching something!" Misao said scornfully.

All the servants stayed quiet and listened. All they could tell was that Tsukasa must be hitting something soft enough to not make a noise when she punches it.

After a while the Queens yelling stopped. "How long did this episode last?" Misao asked as she was sure Tsukasa was done.

"Two hours, it's the longest one yet." Ayano said as she yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep, good night." She said as she walked to her room.

"I think I will too." Misao said as she stood up and walked away. Following their example, all of the other servants went to their rooms as well.

Back in the queens royal chamber Tsukasa sat on a chair panting. She had beaten Kagami so bad that it tired herself. She looked over and saw Kagami on her knees with blood dripping from her mouth. On the floor was a reasonable amount of red. Normally Tsukasa would have been satisfied with this sight, but an image of a small child with two pigtails like Kagami's holding a flower necklace flashed in her head when she looked at her injured servant.

"_What the hell was that?_" Tsukasa thought as she shook her head to get rid of the image. To get her mind of that weird scene she decided to punish Kagami even more. "Kagami, clean this mess up immediately." She said in a sour tone, yet it was the nicest tone she had used towards Kagami all day, "Then you are to leave this country for two months, if I see you at all during that time or you don't return, I'll have you killed."

"Y-yes, m-m-master." Kagami said with all her might as she started moving her aching body. She was reasonably lucky, Tsukasa didn't break any of her bones. She had no bruises on her face or neck, her back and limbs weren't so lucky though. "_Was being seen so bad that she really wants me gone for two months?_" Kagami thought as silent tears went down her cheek. It was normal for Kagami to be told by Tsukasa not to come near her for a few days or a week, but never a month, and this was for two months.

When Kagami was done cleaning she took off her cloak and put in normal clothes. She then went to Tsukasa to hand the cloak over.

"Good, I see you're all done." Tsukasa said with a smile. "It should take you about to days to get to the next country, so I'll make your banishment for two months and four days." She said coldly.

"As you wish." Kagami said before leaving. She had never been to another country before, but Kagami did know that it would be best to not make that excuse. She pulled out an old map and started walking in the direction towards the border of the two countries.

Satisfied with her punishment towards Kagami, Tsukasa went to sleep. That night however, Tsukasa had the strangest dream in her life.

_

* * *

It was a warm sunny day. Tsukasa was sitting on a hill with a girl she didn't recognize. Both girls couldn't be more than fire or six years old. The two seemed to be enjoying each other's company as they made necklaces out of flowers. The two seemed to not have a care in the world, they just were having fun._

"_You done yet?" the girl asked._

"_Not yet."Tsukasa said in a sweet voice._

_The other girl was about to peek over Tsukasa's shoulder to see the progress she had made before Tsukasa stopped her. "You can't look yet, mine is a surprise." Tsukasa said as she tried to hide the necklace she was making._

"_Ok, I'll wait then." The other girl said as she went back to making her necklace._

_About an hour went by before Tsukasa finished her necklace._

"_You done yet?" The other girl asked perfectly on time._

"_Yep here look." Tsukasa said with a smile as she held up a bright green piece of jade around a leather string._

"_Wow is that the rock you found in the garden?" The girl asked, astonished by the beauty of the necklace._

"_Yep, I made this necklace just for you sis." Tsukasa said as she handed the girl the necklace._

_The girl was about to take it when a group of men in armor ran to them. "You're coming with us." One of them said to Tsukasa as he grabbed her._

_The armored men ran off with Tsukasa. The other girl tried to go after them but was grabbed by a group of maids. Tears went down Tsukasa's cheeks as she screamed._

* * *

"SIS!" Tsukasa screamed as she woke up from her dream.

"Are you ok your highness?" Guards shouted as they entered her room.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bad dream." Tsukasa said as she put her hand on her chest. "You may go now." Like she ordered the guards left.

Tsukasa was panting heavily and was covered in sweat. "_What was that, who was that girl?_" Tsukasa thought as she recalled her dream."_Where have I see that jade necklace before?_" She thought before falling back to sleep.

Several miles away Kagami was watching the sun rise. As she stared at the sky she clenched a jade necklace she had around her neck. This necklace was the only thing keeping her spirit up. It was the necklace that her twin had once gave her before she became the evil queen she is now.

End of chapter

* * *

**Well? How was it? Just so you all know, I purposely spelled Kingdom with an "e"**

_Who cares about that, why was this chapter so god damn short?_

**You don't have to be so mean to me, it's short because I couldn't write any more without entering the next chapter's plot.**

_Excuses, you're full of excuses._

**If you don't like me so much then why are you even here?**

_Because I am the voice of reason in this crap you call fan fiction, a monkey could write better then you._

**God you're mean today.**

_Yes, and you should address me by my name._

**Umm why?**

_Because I like my name_

**But what kind of dumb name is Jeiku anyway?**

_IT'S MY NAME AND IT'S MANLY! unlike Kyle_

**Take that back!**

_No, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter people, please review and have a nice day._

**Who gave you the right to say my line?**

_I did just now_


	3. Chapter 2 The Land of Blue UPDATE

**_UPDATE!: IT IS NO LONGER CANCELED. JUST ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING_**

**Well everybody this is it. As of now I have decided to cancel this story.**

**I have lost all of the original motivation and inspiration I had when I originally started this story, and the motivation to prove -****THAT CERTAIN SOMEBODY- wrong is also gone.**

**What you are about to read was the last thing I ever wrote before my computer's mother drive blew up(literally) I had accidentally saved it onto a flash drive, so it is all that I managed to save from my old hard drive.**

**I just can't find it in me to continue this story...so please enjoy what was written of-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Land of Blue

The sun was shining brightly as Kagami crossed into the country known as the Land of Blue. Though she had heard about it before, Kagami had no idea why it was called that or what it even looked like.

"This place looks amazing..." Kagami said lightly as she walked along the green grassy fields of this foreign country. The whole area looked completely different from the villages where Kagami was from. "Every thing is just so...beautiful here."

After a long walk Kagami managed to make it to a city. A city that amazed Kagami more than anything she had ever seen in her life. This city have the streets paved with gray stones, there were nice looking shops every where, and people could be seen and heard for at least a mile. This definitely seemed like a pretty lively city.

_"So this is why they call it the Land of Blue._" Kagami thought as she looked around. As it turned out, every body native to this country had blue hair. Every where she looked she saw blue hair, with onl a few obviously foreigners with other hair colors. "_This certainly is a weird place._" Kagami thought as she continued to walk around the large city.

* * *

Mean while in a large mansion worked two maids. One maid had the typical blue hair of this land, but also a large ahoge on her head. The other had red hair tied in two small pigtails. They were both reasonable small for their ages, the one with blue hair being slightly taller than the one with red, but both being short in general. Unlike most maids, these two seemed to enjoy their work. It was an occupation they choice for themselves. The reason for this is unexplained, but nobody ever seemed to mind them as they worked.

"So tell me, what was it like with her today?" The red haired girl asked eager to get the answer.

"She was very sweet and interesting, as usual." The blue haired girl said. "And I must say, she definitely knows how to be cute." She added with a snicker.

"Should you be talking that way about a guest at this mansion?" The red haired girl asked. "I heard she is a very important person visiting from a distant country."

"Oh believe me, she is." The blue haired girl said as she lifted up a basket of clothes to wash. "But we've been dating for a while, so I think I can talk about her freely."

The two continued to work for a few more hours. They swept and mopped the floors, did the laundry, and made all the beds in the mansion before taking another break. The two quietly sat down under a tree in the garden, There they decided to talk again.

"So, do you feel...serious about her?" The red haired girl asked nervously.

"Well, yes..." The blue haired girl said with a small hesitation. "I do think I'm in love with her."

"Then you should tell her, I am sure she's in love with you too." The red haired girl said confidently. "Why else would she be going out with you if she didn't?"

"I think you're right about that Yutaka, still I think I'll wait for her to say it first, things will be more fun that way." The blue haired girl said with a wicked grin.

"Well, I think we should get back to work now." Yutaka said as she stood up. "You coming Onee-chan?"

"Sure, I'd be fired if I didn't." The blue haired girl laughed as she got up.

The two girls walked together as the went back to work. There much they needed to finish, but they always enjoyed the time they got when they finished early.

"_I just hope Miyuki is right for you, Onee-chan_." The red haired girl said as she went to work.

* * *

It was getting dark, but Kagami was still exploring the still lively city. To her it seemed like this city never slept, of course even if it did she wouldn't have been tired. As she walked she started enjoying the smells of food being cooked in several different restaurants. She stopped where she was standing, closed her eyes, and just started smelling.

"_What I would give for one of those chocolate cakes I smell._" Kagami thought as she caught a hint of chocolate cake coming from a bakery.

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!" Suddenly shouted a voice that startled Kagami.

"_What the hell is that?_" Kagami thought as she went in the direction of the voice. Behind a building she saw one of the blue haired people, ecept this one was different, she had a large ahoge on her head. "He...hello?" Kagami said as she approached the girl.

The blue haired girl quickly turned around and looked at her. "You there, do you know how to get cherry stains of a leather blanket?" The blue haired girl asked in a panic.

This whole situation seemed odd for Kagami. "_Why does she have a leather blanket?_" Kagami thought as she grew confused. Tsukasa had only owned three leather blankets, and she was a queen. So how could this girl possibly one one. Still Kagami couldn't just leave her helpless. "Well actually I do." She said with a kind, yet awkward smile.

"Great, then you're coming to help me get this off!" The blue haired girl said as she grabbed Kagami's arm and ran.

* * *

After an hour, Kagami had finally gotten the stain out. When she finished she decided to sit down and talk with the blue haired girl.

"Thank you so much for this...what was your name again?" The blue haired girl asked, even though she knew Kagami had never once mentioned her name.

"Oh, m names Kagami." Kagami said nervously. This was the first conversation she had had in with somebody other than Tsukasa years.

"Nice to meet you Kagami, my names Konata!" The blue haired girl said with a smile.

"N..nice t meet you too." Kagami said as she shook Konata's hand.

"I know,let be buy you some dinner in return for helping me!" Konata said, and without warning grabbed Kagami and lead her to a restaurant.

After the two had ordered their food Konata began to talk again.

"You must be new around here right?" Konata said as she turned towards Kagami."I've never seen you before."'

"Yeah, I just got in today." Kagami said nervously. "_Why is she showing so much interest in me?_"

"Well then, let me show you around tomorrow." Konata said with a smile.

"Oh uh, that won't be necessary." Kagami said flustered.

"Non sense it's the least I can do for my new best friend Kagami!" Konata said cheerfully. What Konata did after that shocked Kagami, she grabbed her and gave her a huge tight hug.

"_Wha-wha-what's going on?_" Kagami thought as a massive mixture of feelings ran through her body. "_Why, why is my heart beating so fast?_"

After a few seconds, Konata let go and backed up a little. "Sorry about that, I'm kind of a clingy person." She said as she played with her fingers.

Kagami was still in a state of awe and couldn't respond, she just had a fine tint of red on her face.

"You ok?" Konata asked while laughing.

"YEAH, I'M FINE!." Kagami shouted as she regained awareness.

"You're funny, you know that." Konata said as she started to tease Kagami.

After dinner Konata and Kagami made their parting.

"Remember, we meet in the city square at eight tomorrow morning." Konata said as she waved good bye.

"Ye-yeah." Kagami said while returning the wave.

"See ya!" Konata yelled as she walked away.

Kagami just stood there and watch Konata leave. The whole time have a weird feeling and her heart beating faster than ever. "_I wonder...just what is this feeling in my heart?_" Kagami thought as she turned around and walked towards an inn. To her, tomorrow would surely be a day she would never forget.

* * *

At seven fifty Kagami stood in the city square waiting for Konata to arrive. She could barely sleep the night before because she couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired girl. "_I wonder, could this really be...love?_" Kagami thought as she stared off into space. While she was spacing out, Kagami failed o notice Konata sneaking up behind her.

"BOO!" Konata yelled in Kagami's ear causing her to yelp.

"DON'T DO THAT KONATA!"Kagami shouted in anger.

"Oh, so just how did you know it was me, huh?" Konata said in a teasing voice.

"Wha..uh...yo-your voice, it's easy to..um...recognize." Kagami said as she started to get flustered.

"Oh really, we only met just yesterday." Konata said with a grin on her face.

"YOUR VOICE STUCK IN MY EARS OK!" Kagami yelled, not realizing what she was saying until she said it. "Wait no, that's not what I meant! I..."

Konata's grin grew wider as she watched her new friend get embarrassed. "_She is really fun to play with._" Konata thought as she looked at Kagami's face. "Well then, lets just forget this and get going, shall we?" Konata asked so she could save Kagami from more embarassment.

"Y-yeah, lets do that." Kagami said nervously.

"Great then fallow me!" Konata said as she started to walk away. "_Boy I can't wait to tell Miyuki about her._" She thought as she walked.

"_Why do I get so nervous around her?_" Kagami thought before letting out a big sigh. She then started to fallow Konata to wherever the were going.

End of chapter

* * *

**Before you all complain about the length of this chapter, remember that it is an incomplete version of a chapter I do not intend to finish. **

**As of today "The Servant" is canceled. My motivation is gone, so I decided to release what little I had left that was unreleased.**

HOLD ON! JUST HOW DID YOU GET UNMOTIVATED!

**Not you again, look I don't have the time for you.**

YES YOU DO, YOU CANCELING THIS STORY MEANS I'M OUT OF A JOB

**Fine if you must know, this story is just going nowhere, anybody who read this chapter knows that.**

But I liked this unfinished chapter, and this story

**Well I just lost interest in finishing this, I have to other stories to consider, and this one is the black sheep of the three.**

FINE! Cancel this story, but please let be have a cameo in your other stories.

**No, you die here along with this story.**

Well what if everybody wants this story to continue? will pick it back up?

**Ok, in the highly unlikely event that this(my least poplar story) gets requests to return, then I will continue it...AFTER I get reinspired.**

That means I will still live!

**NO IT DOESN'T, This story is done. If there is even a small chance it will continue, then it would a long long time from now.**

Well..*sniff* I guess two chapters and a rewrite was a good run. I hope we at least made an impact. After all everybody loved me!

**They all hated you Jeiku.**

I hate you Kyle, I really do

**Why? I just announced that this story will definitely continue.**

WHAT? So does that mean I won't just disapear?

**Hell no, you are still gone.**

DAMN YOU KYLE!


End file.
